Love and Dreams
by battosai69
Summary: Luhan, seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki obsesi dengan impian dan cita-citanya. Akankah ia bertahan dengan obsesinya setelah bertemu dengan Oh Sehun yang dikenal dengan lelaki dingin dan tidak berekspresi? HunHan/GS/T/Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Dreams**

_**Cast : Xi Lu Han, Oh Se Hun, and Other**_

_**Genre : Romance**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : GenderSwitch (GS), typo(s), bahasa kacau/?**_

_**Don't Like, Don't read**_

**\- Chapter 1 -**

Ps: ini ff pertama buatan aku, jadi harap di maklumi, karna masih banyak kekurangan, sebagai pemula aku minta kritik dan sarannya agar bisa memperbaiki kekurangan dalam membuat ff ini. Ohiya anggap saja percakapannya pake bahasa inggris /? Karna my English very bad, so aku pake bahasa indo saja hehe…

**[Author POV]**

Cambridge, Cambridgeshire, Inggris.

05.30

Seorang gadis mungil tampak tengah berdandan di depan cermin kecil yang tergantung di dinding, dandanan yang sangat sederhana dengan rambut yang dikucir, namun sangat indah dan cantik di wajahnya, terlihat sangat natural dan mempesona. Setelah puas dengan dandanan yang seadanya, ia mengambil tas nya lalu menyandangkan tas ke bahu kanannya. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu berjalan keluar dari flatnya.

Hari ini ia akan mencoba untuk menemukan pekerjaan, karna besok ia akan mulai menjadi mahasiswi di salah satu Universitas ternama di Britania Raya ini, yaitu Cambridge University. Menjadi mahasiswi di Cambridge University adalah impian Luhan sejak kecil. Impiannya mengelilingi dunia dan menjadi perwakilan diplomat atau kedutaan besar dari negaranya China. Ya, Luhan adalah gadis keturunan China. Ia mendapatkan beasiswa S2 ke London, setelah menyelesaikan S1 di Beijing University. Luhan adalah salah satu mahasiswi lulusan terbaik dan Cambridge University sendirilah yang mengirimnya untuk melanjutkan S2 di sana. Sedikit lagi mimpinya akan tercapai.

Luhan lebih memilih tinggal di flat kecil yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kampusnya, alasannya adalah agar ia dapat mencari uang, ketimbang harus tinggal di asrama yg telah disediakan sehingga ia tidak dapat bebas pergi kemana pun yg ia inginkan. Tunggu! Pergi kemanapun bukan berarti Luhan adalah gadis liar. Luhan adalah seorang gadis baik yang memiliki prilaku sopan santun yang baik. Luhan sangat tidak menyukai hidup berfoya-foya dan menghabiskan uang untuk hal yang tidak penting, bukannya pelit tapi Luhan berhemat. Mengingat ia berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana, ia lebih memilih hidup sederhana pula.

Luhan melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menyisiri jalan raya yang belum terlalu ramai. ia terus berjalan sampai di persimpangan ia menemukan toko roti yang sudah buka. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke toko roti itu. ia mendorong pintu toko itu dan masuk kedalamnya. Seketika ia membulatkan mata rusanya yang indah itu dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan toko tersebut. Luhan merasa sedang berada di benua Asia, karna arsitektur dan interior toko roti ini benar-benar kental dengan benua Asia, ada beberapa bendera Asia yang terpajang di dinding-dindingnya dan berbagai barang-barang hiasan khas Asia terpajang di dalam toko sederhana itu.

Ketika sedang asik menikmati pemandangan yang membuatnya rindu akan kampung halaman, tiba-tiba ia di kagetkan oleh suara lembut seorang wanita.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?" ujar pelayan wanita itu dengan ramah dan senyuman indah di bibirnya.

"Ah, iya saya ingin membeli roti untuk sarapan." Ujar Luhan tak kalah ramah dan juga memberikan senyum cerahnya.

"baiklah, silahkan pilih roti yang anda inginkan, nona." Lanjut sang pelayan wanita itu seraya menunjukkan roti-roti yang ada di dalam lemari kaca kepada Luhan.

Luhan melihat ke lemari kaca tersebut, dan ia kembali membesarkan mata rusa indah miliknya. Roti-roti yang begitu menggoda dan membuat perutnya yang masih kosong terus saja bernyanyi seakan mendapatkan mangsa yang pas. Luhan pun memilih roti yang di lapisi keju dan kacang di atasnya. Ia juga memesan Cappucino untuk minumanya. Setelah memesan sarapannya Luhan pun segera duduk dikursi yang berada di dekat pintu. Seraya menunggu pesanannya datang, Luhan mengeluarkan Koran dan pulpen dari dalam tasnya. Yaps, Luhan sedang mencari adakah pekerjaan paruh waktu yang pas untuknya dan tidak menganggu kuliahnya nanti.

Disaat sedang asiknya mencari lowongan pekerjaan di Koran, pesanan Luhan pun datang.

"ini pesanan anda nona, selamat dinikmati."

Terdengar suara basstone yg langsung merasuk ketelinga Luhan yang sedang asik dengan kegiatannya. Pelayan itu menaruh pesanan Luhan dengan hati-hati di atas meja yang ada didepannya. Luhan melirik pesanannya, atau lebih tepatnya tangan yang meletakan roti dan cappuccino itu di atas meja. Tangan yang kekar, dan putih pucat. Luhan segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pelayan yang membawa pesanannya itu dan mereka beradu tatapan. Seorang lelaki tampan, tinggi, rahang tegas yg memberi sosok cool, kulit putih pucat dan wajah khas Asia. Lelaki itu menampilkan senyuman yang indah dan menawan, membuat seorang Xi Luhan terpesona akan ketampanan makhluk tuhan yang ada di depan matanya itu.

**[Sehun POV]**

Terdengar suara bel, sepertinya sudah datang. Aku segera keluar dari pantry dan memperhatikan orang yang masuk ke dalam toko, untuk mengambil pesanan ku. Tapi ketika aku keluar aku hanya menemukan sesosok wanita cantik yang sedang meperhatikan sekeliling toko dengan wajah terkagum melihat interior toko ini. Aku jadi penasaran, kenapa ada pelanggan yang datang sepagi ini. Aku terus memperhatikannya, mata rusanya yang indah, hidungnya, dan bibir mungil merah yang benar-benar membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan kecanduan. Dia seperti orang Asia, mungkin dia baru saja menemukan kampung halamannya disini.

Tanpa berlama-lama aku menyuruh seorang pelayan untuk melayani wanita itu, sedang kan aku, aku kembali ke pantry dan tentu saja aku masih memerhatikan wanita itu dari sebuah celah. Aku berdiri bersandar pada meja kayu yg biasa ku gunakan untuk membuat adonan roti, aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada dan terus memerhatikan wanita itu, dia terlihat sedang duduk di kursi yang berada di dekat pintu, dan dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Aku tau itu adalah Koran dan sebuah pulpen, apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. aku terus saja memperhatikanya, dia terlihat sedang melingkar dan mencoret Koran tersebut.

'_sepertinya dia sedang mencari pekerjaan' _batin ku.

Saat sedang asik memerhatikannya, aku melihat pelayan tadi tengah mengambil nampan dan menaruh roti dan cappuccino diatasnya, dan ia akan mengantarkan pesanan itu. Sebelum pelayan itu bergerak aku segera keluar dari pantry dan menahan tangan si pelayan.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarkannya." Ujar ku seraya mengambil alih nampan yang ada ditangannya.

"Baiklah, bos." Ucap pelayan itu padaku.

Bos? Ya, aku adalah pemilik sekaligus koki di toko ini. Toko ini awalnya adalah milik ibu ku. Aku adalah keturunan Inggris Korea, tapi aku lama di Korea, aku tinggal disini untuk kuliah mengambil S2, aku memutuskan melanjutkan pendidikan dalam dunia bisnis untuk melanjukan bisnis orang tua ku. OH Corporation, ayah menginginkan ku meneruskan bisnisnya karna adik ku lebih memilih memasuki dunia fashion dari pada bisnis ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu melanjutkan pendidikan karna aku bisa saja langsung menduduki bangku Presdir di perusahaan ayahku. Tapi aku tidak menginginkan hal itu, aku lebih memilih menduduki bangku presdir murni karna kemampuan ku, dan menjadikan aku memang pantas untuk memimpin perusahaan ayah.

Aku mengantarkan pesanan wanita itu, wanita itu terlihat sangat asik dengan Koran di tangannya, aku pun berusaha bicara selembut dan seramah mungkin agar tidak mengejutkannya.

"Ini pesanan anda nona, selamat dinikmati." Ujarku dengan lembut dan ramah sambil menaruh pesanannya diatas meja. Dia memperhatikan pesanannya, tidak dia memperhatikan tanganku yang menaruh roti dan cappuccino pesanannya. Mungkin dia bingung kenapa yang mengantarkan pesanannya bukan pelayan yang tadi. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku, kami beradu tatapan aku pun berusaha menampilkan senyumanku yang terbaik. Aku berharap aku tidak kaku di depannya. Karna aku tidak terbiasa dengan senyuman seperti ini, aku lebih dikenal dengan lelaki tidak berekspresi dan dingin, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak sanggup melakukannya di hadapan wanita yang sedang menatapku ini. _Ada apa denganku?_

**[Sehun POV end]**

**[Luhan POV]**

Aku masih menatap wajah yang tersenyum di depan ku ini, aku merasakan desiran darah ku mengalir begitu cepat dan jantungku terasa memompa darah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku segera menyadarkan diriku.

"Ahh, b-baiklah terimakasih." Ujar ku gugup lalu melipat Koran yang ada ditanganku dan menaruhnya di bagian meja yang kosong.

"Kau sedang mencari pekerjaan?"

Lelaki itu bertanya seraya duduk di kursi yang ada di depanku. Aku hanya menganggukan kepala ku bingung.

"Ah, maaf sebelumnya, aku membuatmu bingung. Aku hanya penasaran ada pelanggan yang datang sepagi ini. Maafkan aku."

Lanjut lelaki itu, tanpa aku sadari aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa, memang aneh aku datang sepagi ini, karna aku lihat toko ini sudah buka jadi aku menyempatkan sarapan, supaya tidak terlalu lelah hari ini." Ujar ku seraya meneguk cappuccino yang tidak terlalu panas.

"Lelah? Maksdumu mencari pekerjaan?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan wajah penasarannya. Aku mengguk pelan.

"Iya, aku harus menemukan pekerjaan hari ini juga, karna besok aku akan mulai kuliah, jadi pasti akan sulit menemukan pekerjaan paruh waktu yang juga tidak menganggu jadwal kuliah ku." Jelasku sambil memainkan pulpen yang ada ditanganku.

"Kau kuliah? Aku juga kuliah, kau kuliah dimana?" Tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Hm, yang pasti kampusku tidak jauh dari sini." Ujarku seraya tersenyum pada lelaki itu, dia pasti sudah tau dimana kampus ku dengan jawaban ku tadi.

"Cambridge University?" yaps, tebakan lelaki itu tepat. Dia menaikan alisnya, seperti wajah tidak percaya, membuatku menundukkan kepala. Apa orang seperti ku tidak pantas menjadi mahasiswi di Universitas ternama itu?.

"Ah, m-maafkan aku.. Aku hanya terkejut, ternyata kita satu kampus. Hehe maafkan aku." Ujar lelaki itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Aku kembali mengangkat kepalaku dan tersenyum manis padanya. Aku mengerti ternyata dia tidak memandang ku rendah.

"Kalau boleh tau, kau di fakultas apa?" Tanya ku pada lelaki yang masih menggaruk tengkuknya entah memang gatal atau menghilangkan gugup.

"Aku di Fakultas Bisnis dan Manajemen, kau sendiri?" ujar lelaki itu dan menghentikan garukan di tengkuknya.

"Wah, hebat ya pasti menyenangkan memimpin perusahaan. Aku di Fakultas Hubungan Internasional." Ucap ku, seraya mengambil pisau dan mulai memotong roti yang ada didepan ku lalu memakannya.

**[Luhan POV end]**

**[Author POV]**

Sehun tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil memandangi wanita yang sedang menikmati sarapannya. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya tiba-tiba.

"Sehun, Oh Sehun. Siapa nama mu?" ujar Sehun kembali dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Luhan menaruh pisau yang ada ditangan kanannya, lalu mengarahkan tangannya untuk membalas jabatan tangan Sehun.

"Aku Luhan, Xi Lu Han." Ujar Luhan, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Nama yang indah." Ujar sehun, yang membuat pipi Luhan merah merona. Chinesse?" Lanjut Sehun menyadari sesuatu dari nama Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, karna tebakan Sehun sangat tepat.

"Dan kau, Korean?" tebak Luhan dan tebakan Luhan pun tepat sekali. Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengarnya. Mereka pun melepaskan jabatan tangannya, dan Luhan kembali memakan sarapannya.

"Ohiya, kau bilang kau butuh pekerjaan paruh waktu yang tidak menganggu jadwal kuliah mu kan?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan. Dan Luhan membalas dengan anggukan pelan sambil mengunya rotinya.

"Berikan pada ku jawdal kuliah mu, kurasa toko ini membutuhkan 1 orang pelayan lagi. Apa kau berminat?" ujar Sehun dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya, ia penasaran bagaimana reaksi wanita di depannya ini. Dan benar saja, Luhan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"M-maksudmu, kau menawariku pekerjaan?" ujar Luhan terbata-bata. Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum bahagia, karna ia akan semakin dekat dengan Luhan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ya Sehun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, ia tidak menyangkal perasaannya terhadap Luhan, wanita yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, tidak percaya, terharu, dan ya sangat sulit di artikan.

"A-apa kau pemilik toko ini?" Tebak Luhan dan lagi tebakan Luhan benar karna Sehun menjawab dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Roti yang kau makan, juga aku yang membuatnya." Ujar Sehun seraya tersenyum pada Luhan. Dan membuat Luhan membesarkan mata rusannya yang indah, ia tidak menyangka lelaki tampan yang membuatnya terpesona itu ternyata bukanlah pelayan yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya. Lelaki ini ternyata pemilik sekaligus koki yang memasak roti yang tengah ia makan saat ini. Luhan mengakui kalau roti ini sangat enak, mirip sekali dengan rasa roti buatan mamanya yang juga bekerja sebagai koki pembuat roti di salah satu toko roti di China.

Luhan merasa Dewi Fortuna sangat peduli padanya, karna sudah mengantarnya ke toko ini di pagi hari. Ia merasa tidak perlu membuang tenaga untuk mencari pekerjaan yang pas untuknya. Menjadi pelayan toko roti tidaklah buruk, ia memancarkan senyum yang cerah di wajahnya, seperti baru saja mendapatkan jackpot.

"A..apakah benar aku bisa bekerja di toko mu?" Tanya Luhan meyakinkan rasa penasarannya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Ya, kau bisa mulai pekerjaanmu hari ini, kuliah mu di mulai besok kan?" ujar Sehun dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga karna Luhan yang begitu senang dan membuatnya benar-benar bahagia. Dengan cepat Luhan mengangguk, karna tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan emas ini, dan yg pasti Luhan tidak mungkin kehilangan kesempatan ini, karna Sehun juga tidak akan membatalkannya.

Luhan sedang berada di ruangan Sehun, ia duduk di kursi di depan meja Sehun dan menunggu Sehun yang sedang asik memeriksa jadwal kuliah Luhan, Sehun tersenyum melihat jadwal kuliah Luhan, ternyata jadwal kuliah Luhan sama persis dengan jadwal kuliahnya.

"Senin, selasa, rabu, dan kamis dari jam 10 pagi sampai jam 4 sore, Jum'at dan sabtu dari jam 8 pagi sampai jam 2 siang. Dan minggu libur" ujar Sehun sambil mengembalikan kertas jadwal kuliah Luhan, ia sudah hafal karna itu juga jadwal kuliahnya. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya karna Sehun sangat mudah menghafalnya hanya dalam hitungan detik. Sehun terkekeh melihat ekspresi luhan yang sangat menggemaskan menurutnya.

"Jadwal kuliah kita sama persis." Sambung Sehun, seakan sudah mengetahui penyebab kebingungan di wajah Luhan, dan Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi, kapan jadwal ku bekerja?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Karna jadwal kuliah kita sama, jadwal kerja pun harusnya sama" jawab Sehun seraya menyunggingkan senyum di bibir tipisnya. Dan membuat Luhan kembali kebingungan seraya mengangka alisnya sebelah.

"Jadwal kerja mu Senin sampai Kamis dari jam 5 sore sampai jam 8 malam, karna jam 9 kita sudah tutup, Jum'at dan Sabtu dari jam 3 sampai jam 8. Apa kau sanggup? Kalau tidak aku bisa mengurangi jamnya" ujar sehun seraya menatap Luhan menunggu jawaban darinya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah bos, saya sanggup." Ujar Luhan dengan wajah seperti bawahan yang baru saja mendapat perintah dari atasan. Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan, betapa Sehun ingin sekali mencubit pipi dan hidung Luhan saat ini juga.

"Tapi bos, bagai mana dengan hari minggu? Hari minggu kan aku tidak ada jadwal Kuliah?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba dengan wajah penasaran.

"Hari minggu adalah hari libur, aku Libur di hari minggu jadi kau juga libur hari minggu, aku tau kau juga ingin merefresh pikiranmu dan bersenang-senang" jelas Sehun.

"Tapi bos, bukannya justru karna hari minggu itu aku harus bekerja, karna hari minggu itu hari libur, pasti akan banyak pelanggan yang datang bos. Benarkan?" ujar Luhan dengan wajah seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ya, kau benar. Maka dari itu di hari minggu ada pelayan khusus, yang akan bekerja. Tapi kalau kau ingin bekerja di hari minggu kau bisa datang, dan aku akan menambahkan gaji lembur padamu." Jelas Sehun dan dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Ba…" Ucapan Luhan dipotong oleh Sehun.

"Tapi! Kau harus melapor dulu padaku kalau bekerja pada hari minggu." Sambung Sehun dan kembali Luhan mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Berikan ponselmu." Sehun menadahkan tangannya pada Luhan. Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya bingung karna tingkah lelaki yg baru saja menjadi bosnya ini. Sehun yang melihat tingkahnya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan berikan-saja-padaku dengan menggerak-gerakan jarinya agar Luhan mengerti. Luhan pun langsung mengerti dan mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam tasnya lalu memberikannya pada Sehun. Sehun pun tersenyum lalu mengotak-atik ponsel Luhan, dan tidak beberapa lama terdengar ringtone dari ponsel lain. Itu adalah suara ponsel Sehun, Sehun segera mengambil ponselnya dan terdapat nomor asing memanggilnya. Yaps, itu adalah nomor Luhan, Sehun baru saja memasukkan nomor ponselnya di ponsel Luhan dan menyimpannya.

Sehun mematikan telfon dari Luhan, lalu mengembalikan ponsel Luhan, Luhan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah bosnya itu. Lalu mengambil ponselnya dan terlihatlah kontak baru.

'Sehunnie?' batin Luhan ketika membaca nama kontak itu. Luhan kembali mengernyitkan dahinya, ia tidak menyangka bosnya ini menyimpan nomornya sendiri dengan nama yang kekanak-kanakan. Luhan melirik kearah Sehun dan terlihatlah Sehun yang asik dengan ponselnya. Sepertinya Sehun tengah menyimpan nomor nya dan yang pasti dengan nama yang kekanak-kanakan.

'Luhannie'

Benar saja, Sehun menyimpan kontak Luhan dengan nama Luhannie, Sehun mengalihkan wajahnya melirik Luhan yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sepertinya Sehun baru saja menunjukkan sifat aslinya. Sehun pun menyimpan ponselnya, dan menatap Luhan dengan cengiran.

**\- To Be Continued -**

Terima kasih sudah membaca^^ harap kritik dan sarannya untuk chapter ini di kotak review, sekali lagi aku author newbie, jadi harap memaklumi tulisan aku yaa^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and Dreams**

_**Cast : Xi Lu Han, Oh Se Hun, and Other**_

_**Genre : Romance**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : GenderSwitch (GS), typo(s), bahasa kacau/?**_

_**ff ini murni dari otak sai, dan sai juga terinspirasi dari ff yang udah pernah sai baca ^^**_

_**Don't Like, Don't read**_

**.**

**Battosai69**

**-Present-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_chapter sebelumnya..._

_Sehun mematikan telfon dari Luhan, lalu mengembalikan ponsel Luhan, Luhan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah bosnya itu. Lalu mengambil ponselnya dan terlihatlah kontak baru._

'_Sehunnie?' batin Luhan ketika membaca nama kontak itu. Luhan kembali mengernyitkan dahinya, ia tidak menyangka bosnya ini menyimpan nomornya sendiri dengan nama yang kekanak-kanakan. Luhan melirik kearah Sehun dan terlihatlah Sehun yang asik dengan ponselnya. Sepertinya Sehun tengah menyimpan nomor nya dan yang pasti dengan nama yang kekanak-kanakan._

'_Luhannie'_

_Benar saja, Sehun menyimpan kontak Luhan dengan nama Luhannie, Sehun mengalihkan wajahnya melirik Luhan yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sepertinya Sehun baru saja menunjukkan sifat aslinya. Sehun pun menyimpan ponselnya, dan menatap Luhan dengan cengiran._

**.**

**.**

**\- Chapter 2 -**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, maafkan aku. Anggap saja aku habis kerasukan cupid." Ujar Sehun setelah cengirannya, yang membuat Luhan terkekeh dan ia menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah kau sudah bisa bekerja, asisten ku akan membantumu mengetahui semua tentang toko ini." Lanjut Sehun, seraya berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan keluar ruangan lalu di ikuti oleh Luhan.

Luhan pun mulai belajar mengenal tentang toko roti milik Sehun yang ditemani oleh asisten Sehun.

"Halo, nama saya Park Chanyeol. Cukup panggil saya Chanyeol. Saya asisten Tuan OH" ujar lelaki tinggi yang tersenyum pada Luhan seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan.

"Halo saya Xi Luhan, cukup panggil Luhan. Saya pelayan baru disini, mohon bimbingannya, senior." Luhan membalas jabatan Chanyeol dan melakukan _head bow._

Chanyeol pun mulai menjelaskan segala seluk beluk toko roti Sehun, Luhan memperhatikan dengan baik semua penjelasan dari Chanyeol sesekali mereka tampak tertawa dan sepertinya Luhan sudah mulai akrab dengan Chanyeol.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata sedang memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik mereka. Sehun berada di dalam pantry yang tadinya ingin melanjutkan untuk membuat adonan roti harus tertunda, karna melihat pegawai barunya sedang bercengkrama dengan asisten idiotnya Park Chanyeol.

Sehun menggertakan rahang tegasnya, ia mencoba fokus untuk membuat adonan roti, tapi bayangan Luhan dan Chanyeol menghantui fikirannya.

_'bagaimana kalau Luhan jatuh cinta pada si idiot itu? ah tidak, ini tidak bisa di biarkan!' _batin sehun.

Sehun segera berhenti membuat adonan. Ia melepaskan sarung tangannya, dan segera keluar dari pantry. Ia melihat ke sekeliling toko, dan ia tidak menemukan Luhan dan Chanyeol.

_'oh tidak! Jangan sampai si idiot caplang itu membawa Luhan pergi' _batin Sehun lagi dan langsung berlari kecil ke arah pintu, lalu membuka pintu toko itu.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega. Luhan dan Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dan saling menatap bingung pada Sehun.

"Kalian ini! kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang?" tanya Sehun dengan nada tidak santai /?

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah bos nya itu.

Luhan dan Sehun duduk sambil menikmati _americano _di sebuah cafe yang tidak terlalu jauh dari toko Sehun.

"Bos, kenapa kita tidak minum di toko mu saja?" Suara Luhan memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Sehun menatap Luhan sekilas dengan tatapan dingin yang merupakan ciri khas seorang Oh Sehun lalu melayangkan pandangannya keluar jendela kemudian ia menyeruput _americano_ miliknya. Luhan berdecak kesal melihat tingkah bosnya.

_'apa-apaan ini! tiba-tiba menarikku pergi tanpa permisi, menghentikan obrolan ku dengan Chanyeol, nyatanya sekarang apa? Ah sangat membosankan, dan pandangan apa itu? Tiba-tiba ia berubah menjadi es kutub. ck' _batin Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang tidak merespon pertanyaan Luhan.

_-FlashBack-_

_"Ohiya, Chan kenapa nama toko ini 'Kkum Bakkery'?" tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan papan nama yang terpasang didepan toko itu._

_"Ah, itu adalah nama yang di berikan oleh pemilik toko ini sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak mengetahuinya." jelas Chanyeol dengan cengirannya._

_"Memangnya siapa pemilik sebelumnya?"_

_"Pemilik sebelumnya itu, Ibu dari Tuan OH."_

_Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Seraya memperhatikan arsitektur toko Sehun dari depan._

_"Lu ?" Panggil Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya._

_"Hm, iya ada apa Chan?"_

_"A..." Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong karna tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Oh Sehun dengan wajah cemas, marah dan entahlah._

_Luhan dan Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dan saling menatap bingung pada Sehun._

_"Kalian ini! kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang?"_

_Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah bos nya itu._

_"Maaf bos, tadi Luhan bilang ingin melihat arsitektur toko ini dari depan, makanya saya bawa keluar." Jelas Chanyeol seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal._

_Belum selesai Sehun bicara tiba-tiba ada pelanggan yang datang, Chanyeol pun permisi pada Sehun untuk melayani pelanggan dan di ikuti oleh Luhan._

_Saat berjalan menyusul Chanyeol masuk, tangan Luhan ditahan oleh Sehun, dan menarik tangannya secara paksa lalu pergi dari toko._

_"E..eh? Bos, kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan yang kebingungan melihat tingkah bosnya._

_Sehun tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Luhan, dan terus saja membawanya pergi ke sebuah cafe yang sudah buka dan berada tidak jauh dari toko roti nya._

_-flashback off-_

Sama dengan sebelumnya, hanya suara seruputan kopi yang terdengar, karna bosan Luhan mendengus kesal. Sehun melirik Luhan tidak tega.

"Kau..." Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba yang membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Sehun yang menatapnya intens. Luhan semakin bingung di buatnya.

"Kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan si idiot caplang itu."

Luhan semakin mengerutkan keningnya, penuturan dari bosnya ini membuat ia semakin kebengungan.

_'si idiot caplang?' _batin Luhan mencoba mencerna perkataan bosnya. Siapa si idiot caplang itu?

"Park Chanyeol, si idiot caplang. Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya." ujar Sehun seakan sudah tau apa yang di pikiran Luhan. Dan Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Tapi tiba-tiba dia tersadar, dan menatap Sehun dengan penuh tanda tanya besar dan kerutan di keningnya.

"Kau bisa terlular virus." sambung Sehun.

Luhan membuka lebar mata rusanya tidak percaya, bahkan tadi ia berinteraksi dengan Chanyeol dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang tidak jauh.

"Virus apa bos? Apakah berbahaya?" tanya Luhan ragu-ragu karna ia memang takut ketularan.

Sehun mengulum senyuman, mati lah kau Oh Sehun, si Idiot itu pasti akan menghabisi mu kalau mengetahui semua ini. Ah bodo amat, siapa suruh mendekati Luhannya. Dan inilah yang terjadi.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan cemas. Sehun pun meraih tangan Luhan yang sudah gemetar di atas meja dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau tenang saja, selama kau berada disisiku kau akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Sehun dengan senyuman langka nya.

Luhan merasakan getaran aneh di dalam tubuhnya. Genggaman hangat dari tangan Sehun dan senyuman Sehun, membuatnya kaku. Ia merasa baru saja tersengat listrik ratusan watt.

Sehun terkekeh melihat pipi luhan yang merah merona.

"Baiklah, ayo kembali bekerja." Lanjut Sehun, seraya berdiri masih menggengam sebelah telapak tangan Luhan. Lalu berjalan ke arah kasir yang di ikuti oleh Luhan. Luhan memperhatikan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sehun. Genggaman itu berbeda dengan genggaman tadi. Ia merasa sangat nyaman dan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Saat keluar dari cafe Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap Luhan. Dan tiba-tiba... '_HeadShot' _/ala pointblank/? satu jitakan mendarat di kening Luhan, dan membuat sang empu meringis.

"Akh, bos apa yang kau lakukan!?" ujar Luhan seraya mengelus keningnya.

"Jangan mengerutkan kening mu lagi di depan ku, atau aku akan menjitakmu seperti tadi! Are you understand?" Ujar Sehun dengan tegas.

"B..baiklah bos." Luhan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Hanya karna mengerutkan keningnya, ia terkena _HeadShot _dari bosnya. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Kemudian mereka kembali berjalan ke 'Kkum Bakkery'.

Luhan sudah kembali ke flatnya, ia merebahkan badan mungilnya di ranjang nya, ia merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia kembali mengingat momen bersama Sehun, bosnya. Kenapa, dan perasaan apa itu. Setelah lulus SMA Luhan tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Karna obsesi Luhan terhadap impian dan cita-citanya ia, tidak memiliki waktu untuk jatuh cinta. Ia bahkan di juluki penggila kuliah oleh teman-teman sekampusnya saat di Beijing. Setiap laki-laki yang mendekati Luhan akan berakhir dengan mengeluh _'aku bersaing dengan tugas kuliah' _dan itulah kenyataannya. Luhan lebih memilih mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya ketimbang mengurus laki-laki yang menurutnya membuang-buang waktu. Apalagi setelah pengalaman cintanya di masa lalu, semakin membuatnya semangat menjalankan obsesinya itu.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Menepis segala perasaannya terhadap Oh Sehun.

_'tidak, aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta! aku harus tetap pada pendirian ku. NO LOVE sampai impianku tercapai!' _batin Luhan dengan penuh keyakinan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\- To Be Continued -**

Hello readers^^ Chap2 nya udah sai update, fast update kan hehe, maaf ya pendek soalnya bingung mau nulis apa lagi.

Chanyeolnya udah muncul tuh gaess, untuk bocoran chap selanjutnya sai bakal munculin KaiSoo. Kalau Baekhyun? tunggu saja kelanjutannya. Hehehehe

Ohiya jangan lupa, kritik dan sarannya. Karna sai author newbie dan masih amatir, jadi sai butuh kritik dan saran dari para readers, dan readers yang baik WAJIB REVIEW! /ganyante/? dan lagi, sai bukan thor yang suka bawa palu/? jadi panggil battosai = sai aja, lebih enak dengernya. okeeh wkwk

**A/N:**

**Meilisa oh **:: hehe, oke meimei^^ sai juga takut ntar kalau pakai bahasa inggri para readers semakin ga ngerti karna english sai yang awkward bin absurd gitu /? bhak

**Fangirl lu han **:: haha, tadinya mau bikin sehuna jatuh cinta sama sai, tapi sai masih sayang nyawa, ortu dan teman-teman jadi sai gamau kena serbuan para fans sehun haha /abaikan/. oke salam kenal jugaa :v

**Oh Juna93 **:: hehe iya, mungkin summary nya rada ga nyambung ya, maafkan sai yaa /bow/ sebenernya sebelum Sehun ketemu Luhan dia emg pribadi yang Cuek dan youknowwhatimean lah hehe. Sehun juga punya masa lalu yg kelam tentang cinta, masa lalu apakah itu? saksikan terus yaa. hehe

**Erliyana **:: iyaa, sai juga HunHan shipper, kalau nulis tentang HunHan feelnya dapet. Terus pantengin yaa^^

**NopwilineKaiSoo** :: hehe, sifat asli Sehun? pantengin aja terus, ntar pasti tau deh, hehe. Karna mereka berada di Inggris, jadi mereka bicara pake bahasa Inggris. Karna english sai very very bad, jadi sai nulisnya pake bahasa Indo aja, takut readers semaki ga ngerti sama english sai yang awkward bin absurd itu. hehe

and Thank you so much for:

**NoonaLu - Melissa oh - Fangirl lu han - Oh Juna93 - ruixi1 - Guest - Erliyana - nisa - NopwilineKaiSoo - ParkByun**


End file.
